Father
by Aileen O'Neill
Summary: The last discussion between Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape who has sacrifice his life for his mentor, friend and father. Translation of my French story Sacrifice. Rated T to be safe.


**Thanks to my Beta, SS19 for help me and correct my text. I'm very happy !**

* * *

><p>"Severus, why did you do that, it was foolish !"<p>

"I don't regret it, Albus..."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Albus Dumbledore was sitting down, his back leaning against the trunk oh the oppressing pine tree in the Forbidden Forest. Lying in his arms was Severus Snape. Blood spilledfrom his chest on wich terrible flames has burnt his robes and his skin earlier that night.

"I was ready to die, Severus ! I was ready ! But you...you..."

"But Albus...I was not ready to see you...no...no that way...And who would have killed...Voldemort...if you had been killed... ?"

"The Horcruxes were destroyed, Tom was mortal, you should have let this..."

"You overestimate me, Headmaster." he interrupted. " What is done is done, we cannot change anything..."

"No !" Albus denied violently. "No ! I will take you back to the castle, Poppy will be able to heal you as she has always done ! And we will celebrate this victory, my boy. Our victory ! Together !"

A surge of panic has seized Albus' chest and gripped his heart. He lokked down at the body lying in his arms and he wanted to hold him close, to hug him to him, to reassure him and to tell him that everything would be all right, but he knew it would all be lies.

"Albus...please..."

"Yes, my boy ?"

"I...It's stupid...and foolish, but...please, stay with me...don't go away..."

Albus almost smiled "That is not stupid, Severus ! I could never leave you alone, never ! Merlin knows you have been alone too long in your life."

"Thank you..." His voice was a murmur as he paused to breathe and even that was difficult. His chest was burn and he knew he did not have many minutes to live. He was exhausted, but there was so much left he wanted to say, he had to fight ! "Thank you, for everything."

His eyes closed involuntarily. He could feel his heart beat slowing down while that of his mentor's was speeding up. Something brushed against his cheek, moisture ? No, perhaps a drop of rain ? He opened his eyes to examine the sky, and instead he saw something that was perhaps the saddest he had ever seen. A sob pierced the silence of the night. His Headmaster's eyes were filled with tears. Many of them that had already fallen were lost in his greying beard and the rest slid down his cheeks and some had managed to fall onto the Potion Master's face, and yet he could not tear his face from Albus' expression : sadness, despair, suffering...

"I am so sorry, Severus..."

"Albus, it's not your fault...don't cry..."

"It is my fault you are...I should have know that Tom have been stronger, strong enough to attack me, I should have know ! ...It was too perfect, and instead, I sacrificed you...because I underestimate him !"

"Albus !"His shout caused him to cough violently, curling in on himself, wincing with pain, the hurt was severe. "Stop."

Albus looked at the younger wizard.

Ebony eyes met those that seemed to be made of sapphire.

"I'm proud of you, Severus, of everything you have done..."

"No Albus, I did...terrible things...you cannot forgive for those..."

"But you have atoned for your sins, you did so such a long time ago my friend...Severus...I can't imagine living without you..." His voice was weaker than a whisper.

"You still have, others...I am one of the dead, the many dead...but there are others who have survived the war"

"But they will not be you ! Who will place all my favourite students on detention ? Who will offer sarcastic comments on the staffroom ? Who will stand and tell me that I am allowing Gryffindor more privileges than the other house because of my favouritism ? "

"Ah !" exclaimed triumphantly Severus before coughing again. "You admit it, finally... ! I always knew..."

And despite himself, Albus smiled. "You can always make me smile even the darkest of times, Severus. What a pity so few know of your sense of humor...And who will be there to put, ah, potions into my lemon drops to make them taste absolutely foul ?"

"You had earned that, Albus, the trick with the quills..." He smiled too, and then his voice started to flutter. " ...I'm going to...It's the end...this is the end..."

"Severus Snape, it was an honor to fight with you. You are one of the most courageous people I have ever met...and I was right, you would have made an excellent Gryffindor."

"Very funny...please, do not say something like..that.."

"I...I love you, Severus, my son..."

He breathed in one last time.

"Me too...me too..."

The breathe was held. He looked at him one last time. He closed his eyes.

"Father."


End file.
